templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Defense Turret
The RX-101 Base Defense Turret was the only member of the RX tank line that wasn't actually a tank. It was considered a member of the RX line due to it using varying tank weapons in its variants which ranged from Anti Air, to Anti Tank. Standard Version The Standard version of the RX-101 Base Defense Turret was armed with a quad blaster for anti personnel and anti light armor defense. A single blast from the blaster was capable of easily knocking a lightly armored man backwards and just as easily capable of killing them. A blast was fired every quarter second allowing for a large amount of fire to be unleashed in a short period of time. The Tracking system of the turret allowed for the turret to track fast moving targets. It could also fire stun blasts to incapacitate escaping prisoners. A cluster of spotlights give the turret an ability to project light around the base for base personnel to see. Anti-Air Version The RX-101-AA or Anti-Aircraft Turret has, in addition to its Quad Blaster, a 14 count missile rack system. Seven missiles in each rack on each side of the main Blaster. A single missile, in and of itself is roughly about half as powerful as a standard concussion missile. They could easily punch through light starfighter shielding and destroy starfighters with no shielding at all. For heavy shielding it takes many more individual missiles 2-3 on standard more on occasion to destroy or damage a fighter. As such, when a target presents itself, the turret tracking it sends the target data to three other turrets all of which engage the target with a single missile. Anti-Tank Version The Anti tank version (though its also capable of Anti-Air fire like the MT-M-80) of the Defense Turret, known as the RX-101-AT was armed with two 50mm Asynchronous linear-induction cannons. The high-density ferrous slug launched by these turrets was capable of punching through light and medium shielding and heavy armor from kinetic force alone. Another round the unit fires is a 50mm ''Armor-Piercing High-Explosive Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot'' round that after penetrating armor or shields detonates a high explosive for additional damage to the target. Fire-base Version The RX-101-FB or Fire Base turret is the most unusual and rarest used version of the RX-101. In addition to the Quad Blaster a 60mm Mortar Launcher mounted, usually, on the left side of the turret. The Mortar Turret was designed to be used by Firebases. A firebase (FSB, fire support base or FB) is a military encampment designed to provide indirect fire artillery support to infantry operating in areas beyond the normal range of fire support from their own base camps. The 60mm Mortar Launcher allows the turret in addition to Artillery like the MT-M-80 and AAT-M-90 to launch artillery strikes at targets beyond the front line. The 60mm Mortal Launcher uses the same method to launch its shell as the MT-M-80s heavy rail cannon, allowing it a long range of fire. Category:Templar DefensesCategory:NOVA projectCategory:ORION Project